Sacrifice
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: Edward is searching for a way to get Al back even though he knows he has to use human transmutation. Winry helps along the way the best she can. So they search for the Philosopher’s stone. Eventual EdWin.


Third fanfic! (Well i deleted one of my fanfics so this is technically my third). What I think should hav happened at the end of the anime.

Sacrifice

" Damn it Al! Go! You don't have to do this! And you have your body back so _go!_" Ed shouted angrily at his younger sibling, who was sprawled beneath him. In front of the two lay the gate and al its glory, if you can actually say it HAD any glory.

"No brother, I'll go through the gate. You have your arm and leg back too. You go." Al replied somewhat calmly. He felt his brother's grip on his arms, which had been pinning him to ground, loosen and he took the opportunity. Swiftly Al kicked his brother in the stomach and, while Ed was stunned, grabbed Ed's arms and twisted his body so, _he _had pinned down his older brother.

Ed squirmed and opened his mouth to object just as the gate opened, revealing black flailing tentacles and over a hundred wide purple colored pairs of eyes. The tentacles stretched farther, trying to reach the brawling brothers. Both gaped at the sight, a sight they had seen before as kids, but almost completely forgot about. Al let Ed go and, with brown-eyes staring straight ahead, walked slowly toward the open doors. He was utterly ready to give up everything and enter the gate, if it meant his brother's life was spared.

The elder brother, upon realizing what Al was doing, scrambled to his feet and caught hold of his arm, jerking Al a step back. "What the heck do you think your doing Al? I told you, I'm going through that gate, damn it!"

Al ripped himself free from his brother's grasp and took a few steps forward so the hold wouldn't refrain. Ed, being the stubborn boy he was, ran after the younger Elric and once again clasped his arm.

"Damn it Al! I'm-" Ed was cut off as his sibling punched his stomach; he broke his hold on Al's arm and slid off a ways from the force of the blow.

The elder watched helplessly as Alphonse ran toward the outstretched tentacles. Gasping for breath (the blow had knocked the wind out of him), he screamed, "AL!!!!!!!!" before the gate closed.

"Good bye brother take care of your self." Were Al's last words to his only brother.

Ed's eyes shot open. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at his right arm. It was flesh, as was his left leg.

But he was the opposite of happy about it though. Those limbs, just an arm and leg, had cost Al his life. The memory was going to haunt Edward every time he even glanced at his right arm or left leg. Heck it haunted him right then. The tentacles enclosing his brother, his sweet innocent little brother, with a look of calmness and serenity; like it was_ supposed _to be that way.

Quiet, emotion filled sobs escaped the only remaining Elric's eyes. He punched the ground in anger until his fists were bloody and bruised and let the tears fall the whole time. Finally as the sun set below the horizon, casting shadows everywhere you turned and looking like ghosts rising from their graves, the punching and sobbing took its toll on the poor Edward. The actions had taking up every last ounce of energy he had left.

Soon the green fields and mountains became blurry and dark and his eyelids covered his golden irises as he fainted. Ed tossed, turned, and panted as nightmares filled the slumber. Nightmares of him killing his own little brother; a knife striking Al's throat, or even of him being sucked into the gate, he would be screaming for help and his brown-eyes full to the brim with fear. These twisted thoughts rang out clearly in his mind, but suddenly a new voice came into the picture; it was famine, a voice that was clearly recognized.

Winry.

"E-Edward? Is that you?" She said, her voice full of concern. He cracked open an eye. The face he saw was partly covered by an umbrella, but smothered with worry nonetheless. "It is you! I was so worried!" She paused noticing something was missing.

"Where's Al?"

Ed had begun to get into a sitting position, but froze in his motions. How could he explain it to her? The 16 yr old closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"H-He's gone Win. He went through the gate. He's dead." Silence. All that could heard was the quiet pitter-patter of rain on leaves. Winry for once had nothing to say. Every word was so cracked with emotion that it kept her quiet. All she could do, though a few minutes later Ed joined her, was let tears fall. They fell for what they had lost, and what they had lost was a wise, kind, caring, and selfless brother and friend.


End file.
